


sincerity is scary

by injuneo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, markmin, pure softness, roommates realising they like each other, unraveling suppressed feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injuneo/pseuds/injuneo
Summary: With the winter storm seemingly impossible to come to an end for the following days, Mark has no other choice but be stuck in the apartment with his roommate, Jaemin. Seasons get colder and their emotions warmer as their feelings for each other starts unraveling on their own.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	sincerity is scary

Mark leisurely stirs the noodles boiling in the casserole before he throws in the powder and soup mix bringing a delicious colour of bright orange, the aroma climbing up to his nose that stimulates his hunger even more. 

Living in a flat unit one train away from his mom’s home cooked food has taught him to survive meals through packed goods and a microwave. However, ever since Jaemin, his roommate, moved in, food hasn’t been that much of a problem to him. Meals had been easier… and even tastier. Jaemin, having noticed Mark’s poor cooking skills, volunteered to take over the kitchen chores if he’s not occupied nor tired — and today is clearly not one of those days.

“Seems like the winter storm is gonna last for a week,” Jaemin says, worried. He’s all wrapped in his baby blue coloured blanket on the couch, legs bent that he can rest his chin on his knees. 

The TV speaks of the storm's latest updates. Their classes have been suspended for the next few weeks due to the thick heavy white snow covering the entire city which means they’re gonna be stuck in the apartment for days. 

“I hope the heater doesn’t act up while we’re stuck here. The mechanic shop won’t be open until then. I don’t wanna freeze in the cold.”

Jaemin hurried to the kitchen upon realising that the food is ready. Plates and kitchenware make a reverberating sound as they busied themselves in setting up the table for their lunch. 

  
  


Mark has had no problem living with Jaemin for the past few months that they’ve been under the same roof. In fact, they found a best friend in each other and Mark couldn’t have asked for a better roommate. Jaemin prefers to call Mark by his real name (Minhyung) and at first Mark wasn’t very fond of it but as time passed by, it grew on him and he seems to like the fact that someone else, except for his mom, calls him Min.

Lunch went by in a blink. Jaemin volunteered to do the dishes so Mark settled himself on the couch, lying down comfortably as he locked his palms on the front pocket of his hoodie. He checked the temperature this morning. 

_ -30 degrees Celsius _ …

and it is expected to drop gradually for the following days.

The TV continues to roll but the voices are slowly starting to become inaudible in Mark’s ears. He curled himself like a ball, took a few blinks before his vision blurs and before he knew it, he drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  


He wakes up to the chattering of video game characters reciting their catchphrases from time to time coupled with some grunting as they throw heavy punches and kicks to their opponent. Jaemin enjoys playing  _ Tekken _ so it doesn’t come as a surprise to Mark. 

What astounds him is the comforter hovering over his body when he remembered not getting one before taking a nap. His knitted eyebrows seemed to give it away.

“I just thought you were feeling cold so I put a blanket on you,” Jaemin remarks without taking his eyes off the screen. 

“Thanks,” Mark says, sending a sweet smile, rubbing his eyes in the process as he tries to regain his sentience.

  
  
  


Jaemin is — how does he put it — very clingy and sweet by nature. Jaemin likes wrapping his arms around someone’s waist or clinging onto their shoulders, or snuggling up close to them. 

Mark felt weird with it at first. Being raised in a family where men are taught not to show any affection, he struggled to make peace with the fact that men can be feminine in some ways without giving it away as a sign of weakness. Affection is not an emotion exclusive to women. And he’s seen Jaemin embody that in such a dignified and appealing way. So, Mark didn’t feel strange about that afternoon.

  
  
  


It starts with  _ that _ . After that one afternoon, Mark has found himself always napping on the couch after lunch for the following days, forgetting to put on a comforter before he does. And every afternoon that he wakes up, there’s always a blanket layered on him. Jaemin does it with no fail.

“Hey, uh, sorry if it’s too much work for you… keeping me warm when I take a nap on the couch every afternoon,” Mark finally decides to speak up about it. 

It’s not that he doesn’t like it. He just wants to let Jaemin know that he doesn’t have to do it every time; Mark just doesn’t wanna be a burden or some sort.

“It’s really cold napping on the sofa, Min,” Jaemin says with concern as the cereal makes a crunchy sound inside his mouth.

“I know.”

“The blizzard has gotten worse. You’re gonna catch a cold if you don’t keep yourself warm,” Jaemin clicks his tongue.

_ This _ too. Jaemin worries— a lot. But that’s just him, right? He’s just caring like he’s always been. 

  
  


Yeah, Mark has heard it about the news. It would probably take a few more days before they finally clear out the streets.

“Napping on the couch is so much better with the background noise and everything. Plus, it’s easier for me to get up.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t get tired of putting a blank over you when you’re sleeping,” Jaemin makes a  _ wink  _ at him.

_ Yes, he winked at him. _

Mark was beyond surprised by the gesture; he didn’t even notice his lips were slightly parted forming an ‘O’ and his food never made it into his mouth.

“Hey, you’re drooling,” Jaemin reaches his hand over, lifting his chin up to close his mouth.

He’d be lying if he says that didn’t make it worse. If Mark wasn’t frozen by the wink then he is now.

Jaemin had already left the counter table but it took Mark long enough to finish his waffles especially when his insides were rising up to his chest. 

  
  
  


That same afternoon, Mark ended up slumped on the couch again. He seemed to make it a habit nowadays. Now, he wasn’t sure if it was a dream since he was half asleep but he was in the middle of his nap and he saw a blurry figure, Jaemin, putting a blanket over him. 

Mark kept his eyes closed, head still stirring in a daydream when Jaemin knelt down on his level, caressing Mark’s cheeks with his soft fingers. Mark was half-asleep yes… but he couldn’t forget how soft like dandelions landed on his skin, burying the touch there that he craved for how many days. 

He didn’t speak with Jaemin regarding that because there’s a fear shuddering in the small crack of his heart that the slight mention of it would stop Jaemin from doing it again.

And so Mark marvels through this by pretending to sleep longer just to feel Jaemin’s tenderness, caring for him with a blanket, and caressing Mark’s face everytime Jaemin does so. Every day Mark feels a growing warmth in his chest, that even bloomed even more (and got him confused) when he woke up one afternoon resting his head on Jaemin’s lap while the latter kneads his head in such a consoling way.

  
  


Mark stays steady, refusing to move just so he can feel the sensation longer. A smile played on his lips. He stayed like that for a couple more minutes until Mark decided to turn his head so he could see Jaemin’s reaction. Jaemin is unaware that Mark is awake, not until he moves.

Jaemin was quick to retract his hand upon realisation that the boy sleeping on his lap is finally conscious but Mark grabs Jaemin’s hand again to place it back where it used to be.

“Don’t stop,” Mark says in a low drowsy voice.

His hand remained on top of Jaemin while the latter continued to massage his head. Mark feels his blood crawling up to his face, tinting a bright scarlet fever on his cheekbones. It wasn’t just Jaemin being clingy, because his gestures towards Mark feel more tender and intimate as if they’re sharing the same feeling. Because that day, Mark realises that he’s starting to grow a  _ likeness  _ with his roommate.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> markmin is sooo fun to write. they are just soft bois who loves cuddles <3 btw, i dedicate this fic to @biaseverywheree on twt!! i hope you like it <3 
> 
> my accs just in case you’re interested   
> twt: injuneo  
> cc: jaemineo


End file.
